Modern consumer and industrial electronic devices require reliable operation of devices within them. These devices can be electronic systems, such as notebook computers, desktop computers, smartphones, servers, televisions, and projectors, and are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life.
The functionality and reliability of these devices depend and the reliability and design of the circuits performing the functions for these devices. Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions to increase reliability.